A Starlight Christmas
by Writless
Summary: Scrooge McDuck is being his usual grouchy self, even in the face of Christmas-ville. Still, sometimes miracles happen on the holidays, like, maybe he'll be a decent person instead of a Grinch? I have my doubts. Worst case scenario, I can throw some snow down his shirt. And make him wear this ugly hat I bought him. That'll make me feel better. AU Starlight one-shot. Master/OC Fluff


**A/N: So this is Simm!Master, and it's an AU post Starlight one-shot.(If you don't know what that means, you should probably read my other story, go do it, I'll wait here. It's awesome. Mostly. Sometimes...) I was just feeling full of holiday cheer and had no story to spread it to, so this is where it went! Happy holidays to everyone! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was clear from the scowl on his already unpleasant face, that he wasn't interested in joining us for ice-skating. Which kind of made me wonder why he didn't just decide to stay wherever he had been all morning, instead of tracking us down just to glare at us. But whatever. My ankles were starting to get really wobbly, so if I didn't stop soon, I would experience some more permanent damage than just the bruises I had already accumulated.

There may had been some falling on my part. Like, a tiny bit. Most noticeably on my knees, and ass. Still, I'd managed to have fun.

My feet were instantly grateful to be back in my natural habitat of solid ground and sneakers. Probably for the best that I'd escaped the ice rink before I managed to cut myself on the stupid blades. Because of _course_ I'd do something like that. It was still hard to be excited to visit with the Professor, what with him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest in the least subtle position of disapproval I'd ever seen. He did make an effort to look less annoyed as I approached, which was something of a good sign.

"You look like you're having fun." I said, raising my eyebrow as I leaned against the railing, watching the skaters. "It's a whole city dedicated to _Christmas_. Isn't that a little bit cheery?"

"I'm a time lord. We don't celebrate Christmas."

"Doesn't seem to stop the Doctor." He caught both our attentions at the same moment, tossing his partner into the air, she spun several times, before falling back to the ice where he deftly caught her and managed to make it look like he'd rehearsed the damn thing. There was no way he should be allowed to do that. My brain was actually fighting my eyes on this. He was clumsy, and uncoordinated, and awkward like a baby giraffe. There was no way he should even be able to stand on solid ground, much less _ice_. Yet here he was, dancing the freaking lambada.

I had to look away. It was just too impossible. And for someone who'd seen _several_ impossible things, that was quite a statement.

"Well, he's had the misfortune to have spent much more time amongst humans." He was teasing, but I still shot him a glare, just to let him know his sass was unnecessary. "He has a bit of an edge as far as understanding Christmas."

"Oh, pfft." I waved my hand at him. "Christmas isn't complicated. There's a tree. There's snow, even if there isn't snow, there's snow. There's presents. More food than you should ever eat, but you do anyway. If you don't make yourself sick, you're doing it wrong. And then you invite relatives you can't stand to stay at your house, because everyone is supposed to pretend to be happy about family. Oh, and eggnog. _But_," I pointed very seriously at him, because it was a serious point I was going to make. "With liquor. Helps to put up with those family members."

"Well, here I was thinking it was about something _important_." He said, rolling his eyes at me. Letting on that he probably knew plenty about Christmas and he was just being a deliberate Grinch so he didn't have to get sucked into celebrating it with the rest of us. What a scrooge.

"Well, there was something about some guy who died. Peace on earth. Compassion. I'm not sure what all that craps about. But _presents_." I repeated for emphasis. "Oh! And Christmas lights. Lots and lots of Christmas lights."

"Presents?" He asked, actually sounding somewhat interested. I couldn't tell if it was a trick, but I decided to drown him in enthusiasm anyway.

"Yes! Presents! It's almost the best part, after the lights. And maybe the eggnog. But you pick things out for people, and you keep it a secret until Christmas, and then everyone unwraps everything, and it's great and everyone feels awesome." If Santa was looking for a PR girl, I was all over that shit.

"Hm. Interesting." There was still that possibility he was just mocking me. It was hard to tell. "So if someone were looking for a present for their girlfriend, what would you suggest getting them?" His amber eyes settled on mine and my stomach did a funny kind of flip over the word 'girlfriend'. Sure he'd said it before, and it was a stupid reason to get excited, but here I was, giddy like an idiot.

"A Ferrari."

"What's that?" He asked with a frown. Dammit. There he went, ruining my moment. I sighed.

"It's a car. A really really expensive car. That I probably can't drive."

"Ah," he said, taking a moment to think about it. "Of course, you do realize that as a time lord, I have certain monetary privileges that would make acquiring something like that quite easy."

The Doctor pulling handfuls of cash from every ATM we'd ever visited came to mind. "You're right. I have to think bigger…Oh! I know. A whole moon- No! A whole _planet_! Made out of something sparkly, like tinfoil. And etched into the side, it can say 'Fitz is super rad'. Yeah. That'd be an _excellent_ present."

"Hm." He nodded, giving this too some serious consideration. "Yeah, that might work. Not sure why she'd want a planet mentioning how 'rad' _you_ are, but perhaps I can alter the name." I punched him solidly in the arm for implying that he might be capable of having another girlfriend. I knew better, there was no one else who'd be willing to put up with his obnoxious behavior. Hell, sometimes even I wasn't willing. A grin pulled up at the corner of his mouth and spread over his lips. Well, it was hard to be annoyed when he did that. He did have an exceptionally good-looking smile. He reached into his coat and pulled something out. "Anyway, I got you this."

"But…" I stared at it. It was definitely a gift. It even had a _bow _on it. "But this is a _present_," I looked from him to the box and back again. "How did you-"

"I've celebrated Christmas before you _dolt_." He rolled his eyes at me. "Do you want it or not?"

"Watch the name calling, or I'll make you do the planet thing." I snatched the box out of his hand with a sharp glare.

"What makes you think I haven't already?" But I was too busy opening the box to hear his comment, because oh my _god, _he got me a _present_. If him calling me his 'girlfriend' had gotten me all swoony before, the thought of him actually going out and purchasing something _for_ me was making my face stretch into an idiot grin.

The box flipped open and my mouth just kind of hung there. I'm not sure what I expected, maybe a weapon, or a laser screwdriver. Something destructive. That's where I would have placed my bets. But that wasn't it at all.

"It's…beautiful." I whispered. From the girl who hated pretty things out of spite, it was a rather impressive statement. It was a locket, about the size of a half-dollar. Both sides had raised silver filigree, something Gallifreyan. A language I was coming to recognize, but would never _ever_ comprehend. It reminded me too much of math. And not in a good way. The rest was a deep blue glass, inlaid between the silver lines. The whole thing kind of reminded me of a star map.

"It's meant to be a ward, it says 'safety' and 'protection'," he said as he traced his finger over the patterns. "Not that it will be any help against the kind of trouble you get into, but I figured at this point it was worth a shot." I took a moment to stick my tongue out at him, but resumed my admiring almost immediately. It was also attached to a delicate looking chain that poured like water when I picked it up from the box.

"Adantian." He supplied as he took it from me, unhooking the clasp and looping it around my neck. "Lighter than air, stronger than tungsten carbide. Also, it won't suddenly retain unusual properties of any external forces. It won't melt, it won't break, it won't suddenly fuse together from a freak dose of radiation."

"I love it when you talk science." I rolled my eyes, but we both knew I was secretly relieved this couldn't turn into another fiasco like my last necklace experience. "Where did you get it?" It seemed rude to ask, but, I mean, it wasn't like there was a Gallifreyan jewelry shop around here, was there? You know, because they were all…well…_dead_.

"Get it?" He asked with a frown. "Don't be ridiculous. I made it."

"You _made_ it?" Now I wanted to take it right back off so I could inspect it some more. I mean, the best thing I'd ever made was a diorama in grade school about 'Lord of the Flies'. I had been pretty proud of the clay pig head on a spike, but _this_…this was much more impressive.

"Well, yes. Since you _insist_ on carrying Rassilon with you everywhere," he hadn't exactly approved of that little detail, but if there was anything I had real talent for, it was being stubborn. "I thought it would be useful to have something you could _actually_ keep track of."

"So I can put Rassilon in _this_?" Itty bitty living space indeed, genie of the lamp. Still, not like I minded making him suffer. He certainly hadn't worried about _me_. Of course, the thought did make me a little sad that I was going to sully the only pretty thing I owned with that _scumbag_. But at least I wouldn't have to be constantly checking my jacket to make sure the hefty pocket watch hadn't fallen out.

"Well, you _could_. But I already have."

That took a moment for me to understand, my hand was already frantically patting at the front pocket that I used for the watch. It was still there.

"You can't have. I've still got him." Now I was annoyed that he'd tried to scare me. This gift could only give him so many brownie points.

"Yeah," he shrugged, not even trying to look guilty. He more looked incredibly pleased with himself. "I sort of nicked it off you the other night. Went ahead and switched them then."

"You switched-" My jaw tightened and I tried not the grind my teeth together, but it was hard when all I wanted to do was turn his bones into dust. "You took it from me while I was _sleeping_?"

"Just briefly. I returned it. And now I've returned Rassilon as well. And I want you to know I took _extra_ good care of him for you."

I snapped open the locket and saw the same yellow swirl that had existed in the pocket watch. So he was either telling the truth, or he'd managed to find another time lord to steal a consciousness from. I wasn't sure I'd put the second option past him.

_Kill. Murder you. Painful death. Whore_.

Well, okay, pretty certain that was Rassilon. Nice to see he was in still such a cheerful guy.

_Merry Christmas to you, asshole_. It was childish, but I couldn't help sending a snide remark his way before snapping the clasp shut again and letting it drop on its chain. I finished by leveling the Professor with a glare.

I tried to be furious at him, I tried _really_ hard. But he had called me his girlfriend. Given me a gift, a _surprise_ gift. Not only that, but it was _handmade_. And not of macaroni shells. Then, to top it off, he'd made me something that made it _more_ convenient to cart around the consciousness that he actually wanted me to have nothing to do with.

"You are the _worst_ boyfriend." Of course I couldn't be mad at him, the _idiot_. He was wonderful. And judging from the smug grin on his face, the bastard was completely aware of it.

"I know. So you like it then?"

"I love it. But if you steal anything from me. _Ever_ again." There was no reason to finish that threat, because he knew just as well as I did that any doom I promised would never quite get fulfilled. He really was the worst.

"Yes, yes. The fury of a thousand hot white stars. I'm sure. Shall I give you some suggestions of what you can get me in return?"

"Um." Funny he should mention it, there was a bag down with all of our things that already had a Christmas gift for him. "I sort of already got you something?"

"Oh?" He seemed genuinely surprised, maybe even secretly pleased. Which was really too bad, because he was going to be incredibly disappointed. Where some people gave thoughtful, _handmade, _artful gifts. I gave stupid gifts.

"Yeah. Well. I didn't really think you were going to do the whole Christmas thing, so I sort of got a present for you, that was also for me…"

"Now you've got my attention." His lip curled in a devious grin and it was really obvious that his mind had gone straight to the gutter. Not that it ever _left_.

"Don't get your hopes up, pervert. It's a hat."

That definitely threw a wrench in his gears. "A hat?" He wasn't quite scowling, but I could tell he wanted to. Which was a little bit funny.

"Yep. A _Rudolph_ hat. It's got a glowing red nose on the front, button eyes, and little foam antlers that stick out the side."

There was a long silence where he considered what exactly to say to that description. Or possibly preparing his 'we should see other people' speech. It could be either one.

"You thought _that_ is something I would have wanted as a gift?" It looked like he would have rather eaten a pinecone than receive an ugly Christmas hat. Which was really too bad, because it was a _glorious_ hat.

"Yeah, well. I figured you'd humor me for about two seconds, wear it, and plan to have me killed. That would have been your present to _me_. And _then_, I was going to let you light it on fire. That would be my gift to _you_." But it was mostly meant as a gift to me, and possibly Donna. Hey, I put up with a lot of shit, I deserved to see the Professor in a fabulously stupid hat. It wouldn't be much of a gift to the Doctor, of course, because he'd probably just ask me where I'd found it so he could purchase one himself.

"Not half bad," he admitted. "The destruction bit certainly appeals to me. But it doesn't quite make us even, I don't think."

"Well, sure. How was I supposed to know you were going to handcraft me an amazing piece of jewelry to imprison the boogieman in? That's not exactly fair."

"You're right. I don't play fair." He stepped closer to me and brought his hand up to my waist, giving me shivers that had little to do with the snow that had started to fall from the sky. "How terribly thoughtless of me. Still, I'm afraid you're going to have to make up the difference."

"I think they had a matching set of mittens?" He was getting incredibly close which was making it hard to focus on anything other than those warm honeyed eyes of his.

"That's definitely something to consider." He said, as he marched me back until we hit the wall that separated us from the ice. "I thought I'd make another suggestion." Instead of stopping he pressed up against me, pinning me to the wall. Blocking any means of escape. Like I had any real desire to.

"Like what?" I swallowed, doing my very best to play hard to get, if only to try and prove to him that his gift hadn't magically turned me into some simpering pile of goo.

Who was I kidding? It totally had.

"Oh, you know," he leaned past me to get at my neck, his hot breath leaving a slow trail along my suddenly _very_ sensative skin. "Nothing from a shop." He murmured into my throat, the cooling spots where his lips had just been making my heart start to race in earnest now. This was totally unfair, people shouldn't _have_ these kinds of dangerous flirting powers. Someone needed to put a stop to this. "Something a little more _personal_." He breathed into my ear, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. It was really hard to think when he was doing that. _Really_.

"Oi!" Donna's abrupt voice slowed my libido, but only just. "You two planning on putting on a show?" I turned my head so I could see her, realizing that, yes, there _were_ people here other than us. I just hadn't cared. At all. Even a little. Donna, of course, was grinning, looking terribly smug.

"Maybe if you're lucky." The Professor flashed a grin, but he didn't seem remotely amused by Donna's interruption. Apparently, the man had plans.

"I'm sure." Donna snorted. "Just try not to get arrested. There's kids here." She shook her head as she skated away, still wearing that silly smile.

"So," I cleared my throat, trying to return to normal. Whatever this had been, it certainly wasn't going to get wrapped up here. "You'll just write up a list of suggestions? Should I expect that soon? I mean, I don't know when _actual _Christmas is, since we're technically not even in the same galaxy-" He cupped my hand in his face and pressed his lips against my own, only a moment of hesitation before I melted against him. What was I saying about trying to get back to normal? Whatever that was, it wasn't happening. With his hand riding up my jacket, bringing a fresh chill to my midriff, and his hungry mouth working so efficiently against mine, it was hard to think anything other than 'more'and 'ohgod_ yes'_. He finally did break away, looking demure like a cat, where as I probably looked like someone who'd just been thrown from a train.

"You uh…you really. Seem to know what you're doing…" And remember to breathe. Breathe!

"Merry Christmas, Fitz." He said with a small smile. He caught my lips once more, this kiss much gentler than the first, but no less stomach flipping.

"Merry Christmas, idiot." I said when I'd managed to catch my breath.

"See, now _that_ you're going to pay for." He said very seriously. "Not sure we're going to need an audience for that though." His eyes held a dangerous promise and I shivered beneath his warm touch. I was going to get him an ugly hat _every_ year.


End file.
